


Expectations

by theflyingdalek



Series: 00Q Drabbles [7]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M, Relationship Stuff, argument, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're looking at me like you're expecting something from me, but you're wrong. I'm not the kind of person you <i>expect</i> things from."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

"We both knew this wasn't going to last," James Bond offered.

"So you're just going to leave? And that's it! I mean, I know that's what you do, but this wasn't a one night stand, James. We've been doing this for _months_. And you're not even going to tell me why," Q accused.

"You don't want to know why," James Bond muttered. 

"Well why don't you give me a chance to make up my own fucking mind?" Q demanded angrily.

"I'm not... I'm not what you think I am!" James Bond shouted

Q let out a quiet sigh and warily looked at the still-raging double-oh agent in front of him.

"And what do I think you are?" Q asked calmly.

"I don't know," Bond replied angrily, "but you're wrong,"

"And how, exactly, would you know that?"

"You're looking at me like you're expecting something from me," Bond ran on, "but you're wrong. I'm not the kind of person you _expect_ things from."

"James, calm down," Q sighed.

"How on earth am I supposed to _calm down_!?" Bond shouted.

Q walked over to the double-oh agent and took one of his hands.

"I'm not expecting anything from you, James. I just expect you to be James Bond."

"I don't know if I can...", he trailed off.

Q huffed a laugh.

"Do you want to be with me?" Q asked.

Bond nodded.

"Are you going to try your hardest to make this work?"

Another nod.

"Then, that's all I'm going to ask for," Q concluded.

"But..."

"James! Nobody is perfect. Everyone has their demons, some more than others. I'm not saying that I expect that this is going to be perfect or last forever, but there's no point in ending it before it begins," Q interrupted.

"You're slightly insane, Q." James Bond sighed.

Q kissed the agent lightly.

"I knew that already, what's new?"


End file.
